


Soon, All Of This Will Be Yours

by Estirose



Category: Virtual Town
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirley shows her new foster daughter, Soononella, around town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon, All Of This Will Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> "Vitual Town", for those who are curious, is a mobile game by Last Day of Work featuring a PC mayor who is trying to restore a town that's been in better shape. Considering the mayor is, well, supposed to be running the place, they seem to spend a lot of time on farming and litter patrol....

"Do you really spend all of your time picking up garbage?" Soononella asked. It was an understandable question from a little girl. Shirley had probably asked her own adoptive mother, Mayor Gadget, the same question when she was Soononella's age. She'd known that she was going to take over as Mayor early on after her mother passed on, and she would have to find a successor herself. There were reasons why her mother had given her time to laugh and play when she was a child, and she intended to do the same for Soononella.

"And watering the plants, and planting veggies and cutting away the grass when it gets really tall." Shirley smiled at her daughter as they neared the bench facing the river. "The townspeople help, but...." It was a mayor's duty.

Soononella made a face. The same face she'd probably made when she was little, and the same face that Soonella's adoptive child would make when Shirley herself had gone on. 

"Here, let's sit down." She'd paid for the bench, and the tree, just so that she'd have a quiet place to sit and think when she needed to. She'd ask Soononella when she got older to plant a tree for her when she went on. Maybe by the time the place was fully restored, there would be an entire grove by the river. It was calming and depressing at the same time. "We'll listen to the river, and then you can play while I get back to work."

Soononella twitched throughout the meditation, Shirley noticed. That was all right; she'd learn patience when she started learning how to take care of the the town. Right now, it was better to run around and play.

"Ask one of the townspeople if you get lost," Shirley said as Soononella got up. She herself would meditate a little further, and then it was one more sweep through the town to make sure everything was clean before she went to bed.


End file.
